


Rivamika Week 2019 Collection

by aickerman_s



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Amnesia, Coffee Shops, Complete, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Locked In, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aickerman_s/pseuds/aickerman_s
Summary: Collection of pieces from the 2019 Rivamika week, each based on classic prompts and tropes. Each piece was written on day of submission!
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 104





	1. Day 1 - Fake/Pretend Couple

“Okay, if we’re going to pull this off we need to get our stories straight.”

Levi ran his palms down the thighs of his trousers as he leaned forward in his seat, motioning for Mikasa to sit across from him. She perched on the edge of the chair, uncomfortable, wringing her fingers together as he reached across the coffee table for his tea.

“I still think this is a bad idea,” she sighed.

“Well, don’t look _too_ excited…” Levi grumbled into his mug.

“What was that?”

He glared, “Nothing. Look, regardless of how awkward this will be for both of us, it’s our best shot at infiltration and reconnaissance.”

“But, why does it have to be us?”

Levi had to stop from rolling his eyes, “Well we’re certainly not the most charismatic of the bunch, but we can be counted on to take care of ourselves should things turn violent, and Hanji would rather trust in that.”

“Makes sense,” Mikasa muttered.

“So, we’ll start with the basics,” Levi sat up, rubbing his palms again, “Your name is Kaila, you’re my wife of 3 years and we’re travelling in search of a new home.”

Mikasa continued a bit reluctantly, “Your name is Isaac. We came from within the walls, now we’re looking for somewhere safe to raise a family.”

“Where were you born?”

“Wall Rose.”

“And me?”

“The same. You lived down the street, we’re childhood sweethearts.”

“Good.”

“What about work?” Mikasa asked.

“I’m a farmer, you’re a baker.”

Mikasa frowned, “Do you know anything about farming?”

“Do you know anything about baking?” Levi returned the look.

“Maybe we should switch. I know a little about farming.”

“How?”

“We used to grow our own food, when I was very little.”

Levi scratched his chin, “Hm…”

“You could be a cleaner.”

“Very funny.” Levi ignored her smirk. “If you can grow things,” he suggested, “you could be a florist, or an herbalist or something.”

“You could be a tea-maker,” Mikasa smiled, “I could grow your leaves.”

“Perfect,” Levi smiled back. “We’re looking for somewhere more climate, where we can plant new varieties.”

Mikasa watched him smile for a moment. Only a moment. “Hobbies?”

“Maybe I make pots to go with my tea.”

Mikasa snickered.

“What?” Levi frowned.

“No one’s going to believe that someone as strong as you makes teapots all day. How are you going to explain your muscles?”

“Fair point…” he admitted, “any ideas? You’re not exactly built like a florist, either.”

“Hunting? Sports?”

Levi shook his head. “Maybe we’ve just been doing labour all our lives… And maybe we’ll wear baggy clothes.” He took another sip of his tea as he mulled it over. He would enjoy being a tea-maker, Mikasa thought.

She sat forward, hands clasped as Levi set his cup back down, “What about family?”

“A boy.”

Levi blinked, “…I meant our parents, or siblings.”

“Oh, right,” Mikasa blushed, “two brothers for me. My parents live on a farm.”

“I’ll have a brother and sister, but I haven’t seen them in a while. My mother died of illness and my dad…”

Mikasa watched him closely – saw him struggle for a lie.

“My dad’s a great guy.” He took a long sip of tea. As much as she wanted, Mikasa didn’t press the subject. She needed Isaac’s story, after all.

She cleared her throat, “What are you good at then? What skills do you have that I can brag about?”

Levi’s brow rose in genuine consideration. “I’d like to play an instrument.”

“Really? Which one?”

He leaned back properly in his chair, pursing his lips, “The violin would be nice.”

Mikasa smiled at the thought. “Should I play an instrument?”

“You could. That’s something couples do isn’t it? Play music together?”

As they considered the question, they realised neither really knew the answer.

“I’ll play the piano.”

“Great… Can you sing?”

“Sing?” Mikasa frowned defensively, “No.”

Levi held his hands up, “Alright, alright. I’ll just tell people that you’re good, but you’re shy about it, how’s that?”

“But I’m not.”

“Good or shy?”

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at Levi. “Doesn’t matter. What if they ask me to sing? To prove it?”

“What if they ask you to play piano?” he retorted, “You’re being paranoid, no one’s going to ask you to sing. Even if they did, you’d sound fine.”

“How do you know-“

“-doesn’t matter, we won’t bring it up.” Levi waved his hand in resignation. She watched him finish his tea as she wondered if he’d ever caught her singing during chores.

“So, a boy. Is that what we want?”

“What?” Mikasa blinked.

“Kaila and Isaac want to start a family, right? You said a boy earlier. Is that what we’re hoping for?”

“Uh… Sure. I guess.”

“…These are the kinds of questions people might ask a young couple.”

“Yeah, okay. Well, what about you? What do you want?”

“Hm? I don’t know.” He took a moment to think about it. “No one ever says they just want _one_ kid, right? How about a boy and a girl? Or are we one of those couples who want as many kids as the house can hold?”

Mikasa scoffed, “We want two and no more. We’re not made of money.”

“No, we’re not,” Levi smirked as he stared at the wall.

“What is it we like the most about each other?” Mikasa asked.

Levi tilted his head towards her, “You really think someone’s going to ask you that?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. I just want to be sure we’re prepared.”

“Well… just say whatever comes to mind, I suppose. I’ll tell people how beautiful and caring you are and you can tell them… I make a mean cup of tea.”

Mikasa laughed. Levi added that to the list. She leaned back lazily in her chair, like he did. “I can tell them how strong and patient you are.”

Levi watched her gaze drifting, resting her head against the back of her chair. “Mikasa.”

“Hm?” She lifted her head, waiting.

“I know it’s not easy to talk about… I know it’s uncomfortable but… to convince people we’re married, we may have to hold hands and… stuff like that.”

Mikasa sat back up, quietly listening.

“But it’ll only be for show – just in public. I won’t do anything to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“…Thank you.” Mikasa lifted her hand to his, and very slowly pushed her fingers under his palm. She took his hand in hers, squeezing gently.

Levi watched their hands with a blush, glancing at her cool expression. “What are you doing?” he whispered.

Mikasa looked from their hands to him, with a small smile, “Just practising.”


	2. Day 2/3 - Locked Room/Hurt/Comfort

Levi shoved the door shut with a slam, his fingers fumbling with the loop of keys. He struggled to fit the first key in the door, cursed, and slid in the second, turning it with a click milliseconds before a slam from the other side knocked him back. Indiscernible shouting and pummelling came from outside, and Levi tried to settle his racing heart and harsh breathing. On the floor behind him, Mikasa groaned.

Levi rushed down to her side, rolling her on to her back as she hissed and grit her teeth together. Through her fingers, clutched at her side, hot blood seeped and spread too fast for Levi’s liking. He pushed around some crates and barrels lining the small storage room, and gathered a few scraps of cloth and burlap sacks. When he returned to Mikasa, she looked deathly pale.

“Here, lift your head,” he said, cradling the nape of her neck with one hand and shoving a small bag under her head with the other. 

Levi ripped the scraps of fabric and moved her hands from her side. The sight of the wound took him back, but he didn’t hesitate. With one hand on her shoulder, he pressed a wad of cloth to the wound, immediately soaking it red. Mikasa, while barely conscious, bolted up with a cry, but was easily held to the ground. There was almost no strength in her.

“You’re okay, Mikasa. You’re okay, shh, shh...” Levi shushed her, stroking her sweat-soaked hair out of her eyes as she settled back down. Levi hoped she wouldn’t notice the shake in his hands. 

“I...” Mikasa breathed hard, barely mouthing the words, “I’m sorry...”

“Shut up, don’t talk like that,” Levi grumbled, harsher than intended.

“Just... go,” Mikasa managed through uneven breaths.

“Like hell. Now be quiet, I’m trying to think,” Levi held a steady pressure as his mind raced for answers. He was no healer. He wouldn’t trust himself to protect anyone in this situation.

He scowled. They were out, just out, making their way through the streets after training. They were just talking, and they let their guard down. Before Levi knew what had happened, Mikasa was stumbling to the ground and a man was reaching for him with the still bloody knife. It’d have been better for Mikasa if the knife had stayed in, would have stemmed the blood loss somewhat. Shit. 

Levi fought him off, suffering a few nicks himself, and pulled Mikasa to her feet before the assailant’s friends caught up with them. A shopkeeper saw them struggling to escape, saw Mikasa almost limp across Levi’s shoulders and gave him a key, ushering them into the room. 

He didn’t know if these men were muggers or assassins, and he didn’t want to think about the fate of that shopkeeper. He didn’t know much, evidently, but he knew all too deeply that he didn’t have the skills or resources to save Mikasa’s life. The rattling at the door was steady, the shouts turning to sinister laughter. Escape wasn’t an option. 

He tilted the cloth and snuck a glance at Mikasa’s side. A glance was all he needed. It was deep. She needed serious stitches, under some serious medication. The reality of the situation, the odds, started to sink in, and Levi felt tears well up in his eyes for the first time in a long time. He was scared.

“Le...” Mikasa tried. She tried to lift a bloody hand to his arm but instead of holding on, her fingers merely brushed his skin.

“Hey, hey,” Levi stammered, moving one hand to stroke her arm reassuringly, “Don’t you give up. Hey, brat, you hear me?” Her heavy eyelids flickered to stay open, and her gaze kept drifting upwards. “Mikasa! Stay with me. Don’t give up.”

She took a few deep breaths in response. She couldn’t muster the energy to speak.

“Listen to me,” Levi grabbed her face, turned it towards his and leaned in until her eyes found him. She looked sad, “You’re a fighter. You’re the strongest person I know, and you're not going to give in to a stab in the street. Understand?”

She managed the feeblest of nods.

“We’re getting out of here. We’re getting out of here...” Levi repeated, searching the room.

The banging at the door was ceaseless. A quick glance alone confirmed there was no other exit. All the room held was near-empty crates of junk.

A tear fell down Levi’s cheek, and his forehead fell to hers. “I’m sorry,” he choked, “I’m so sorry...”

Her fingers pulled at his shirt, and tried to hold on tight. Tears ran from the corners of her eyes down into her hair, her sudden but silent sobs growing more frequent. Levi helplessly wiped her tears dry with his free hand, holding back more of his own, and gently pressed his lips to her forehead, her cheek, her lips – quickly, and lightly – brushing her hair behind her ears. He wasn’t sure in the moment what possessed him to kiss her, but it seemed to soothe her so he did it again, and again, always gentle and soft, stroking her hair and whispering apologies because he didn’t know what else to do. Once, Mikasa had just enough strength left to try and kiss him back. 

A hundred soldiers. That’s what she was worth. But all it took to fell her was a sharp knife to the side. It was wrong - unjust. Levi would seethe with rage if he weren’t so heartbroken by the sight of her weak and fading in his arms. He watched her breaths grow more shallow, softer, less frequent. He couldn’t quite grasp the idea that in moments, this mighty warrior, this fierce woman would suddenly be gone...

_ Boom. _

The door crashed to the ground behind them, and Levi clutched Mikasa’s near-limp body close, turning to the intruder. 

It was a soldier. Survey Corps uniform. A young man, whose eyes went wide at the sight of Mikasa, unsure, like Levi, if she was alive or dead. 

“Get a medic!” Levi roared, once the sight had sunk in. The young man turned on his heels, and Levi hoisted Mikasa up onto his lap. She wasn’t conscious, but she was breathing. Barely. “Medic!” he screamed.

A team from the Corps rushed into the room, pushing into Levi’s space and assessing her wounds. Levi pulled himself out of the way as one of them opened a bag, pulling out bandages, a strange liquid, and a pre-threaded needle. Hanji was at his side in moments.

“Hey! Levi! What happened?”

“Will she be okay?” Levi breathed, his eyes fixed on Mikasa’s face. The doctor had given her some of the medicine, and her breathing was getting a little stronger.

Hanji rubbed his arm, relief in her voice, “I think we got here just in time...”


	3. Day 4 - Amnesia

Wooden walls, wooden floors. Wooden beds with off-white sheets and itchy pillows. The sharp end of a feather poking its way through the cloth next to his ear. He turned to look at it, and it disappeared in the mess of his chin-length hair. His hair was dark, he noticed, very dark. It was clean and straight, but uneven at the ends. Hadn’t been cut in a while. 

In a bed next to him was a man, and then a woman beyond that. The man had a sling around his arm. The woman didn’t have any obvious bandages, but lay very still, breathing very long and strained breaths. He didn’t recognise either of them. Nor did he recognise the woman in the white coat that came to check on him, seemingly surprised at his consciousness. She hurriedly checked some basic responses, then asked him his name.

“My name?” he croaked in a voice that he hadn’t heard before.

The woman looked concerned, and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her long, hooked nose. “Shit,” she muttered. After a moment, she met his eyes. “Do you know my name?”

“...No.”

She sighed and drooped her head. He watched her rub her eyes with her thumb and forefinger under her glasses. She looked exhausted.

“Um,” he started, “where am I?”

She looked up at him then, searching his eyes for a second before huffing and leaning back in a chair next to the bed. “You’re in the infirmary of the Survey Corps.” She noted his complete lack of recognition at the name. “You’re a solider, in the Corps. You suffered a serious head wound and you’ve been in a coma for about three months.”

His eyebrows rose then fell in contemplation. A soldier? You’d think he’d remember something like that. There must be something quite serious going on if he got such a bad injury.

Three months. Three months of his life, gone. No, it was more than that. Whatever he did... whoever he was before then... who was he...

“Excuse me, er-”

“Hanji,” she offered, with a sad look in her eyes.

“Hanji,” he tested the name. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Hanji didn’t respond.

“What is my name?” he asked.

“Your name is Levi.”

Levi. Levi... how could it be his name when it sounded so foreign?

“Listen this... must be quite a shock to you,” Hanji leaned forward, elbows on knees, “I don’t know how much you do or don’t remember, but it’s clear you have some case of amnesia. Whether it’ll stay or not... I can’t be certain. I can answer any questions you might have.”

He thought about it, “I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“Yeah... Right, well... The man in the bed next to you,” Hanji pointed. He was asleep. “He’s a fellow solider. So’s she. They were injured in the same attack as you, but neither of them suffered head injuries.”

“What attack?”

“There was an explosion. It was planted at headquarters in an assassination attempt.”

“Who was the target?” he asked.

Hanji glanced at him, “Doesn’t matter.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t remember anyway,” Hanji stressed.

Fair point. Levi gestured to the soldiers next to him. “Are they okay?”

“Yes, they’ll be fine. They’ve just got slow recoveries. That’s why we put you all together in here.” Hanji’s eyes lingered on the sleeping soldiers. “We weren’t sure when you’d wake up Levi. We were worried about you.” 

“We?”

Hanji nodded over her shoulder. Levi noticed the open door for the first time, and saw a small group of people pacing back and forth in the hall. They all wore uniforms of white shirts and brown coats. Among them, at the front of the crowd, a young blond man and a dark-haired woman were deep in anxious conversation.

“Who are they?”

“Your soldiers, Captain.”

Levi frowned at her. “I’m a Captain?”

Hanji chuckled, “The best we have. And you practically raised those kids out there. Not that they’re kids anymore, I suppose. They’ve got a lot of respect for you Levi. You’re a great leader. They’ve been waiting for you to come around.”

“I don’t... I don’t know- I don’t recognise any of them,” Levi worried, frowning.

“Well. See that blond man there? That’s Armin. He’s a kid genius and a great asset to the cause. You had a lot of respect for him, professionally.”

“And who’s he talking to?”

“That’s Mikasa. You really don’t remember her?” Levi shook his head. “You two were quite the pair.”

“You mean... we were...?”

Hanji studied his face. She took a long time to reply. “No. Not like that.” Levi tried to hide it, but she could see the disappointment in his face. She glanced round to Mikasa, who stood at the door with her arms folded, tapping her foot impatiently. “But I think you could have been. Given a bit more time.” Hanji pat his knee, and stood up from the bed. “Would you like to meet her?” 

Levi looked back up to the young woman at the door. Him? A chance with her? She was beautiful, he didn’t need his memory to know that. Yet he had no idea what she was like - who she was. He found himself more eager than anxious to find out.

“Yes. I would.”

Hanji watched from the hallway, shooing away the other onlookers as Mikasa and Armin were permitted first entry. She watched with a bit of a long-lost relief for her friend as he interacted with Mikasa - a light in his eyes, and a sheepishness in his face that she hadn’t quite seen even before the accident. 

Maybe there was some good to come out of this mess. For at least a little while, Levi could interact with people without the barrier of authority. Now he had the chance to just be.... him. He deserves that, after all he’s done. Not humanity’s strongest. Not Captain. Just Levi. Whoever that is.

Hanji watched as Mikasa tentatively leaned forward to pull a pillow feather out of his hair, and saw the gentle smile he gave in return. 

She was looking forward to finding out. 


	4. Day 5/6 - Coffee Shop AU

It was a beautiful sunny morning; the smell of freshly ground coffee lingered in the air as passers-by wandered to and fro outside the shop. Inside, Levi sat at a table by the window, sipping a delicate cup of tea. It was the perfect temperature. It was his own blend - something chai inspired. It was good, but it could use a little more spice.

He checked his watch: five more minutes till opening time. He sat back in his chair and watched a bird land on the edge of a plant pot on the windowsill, inhaling the sweet scent of brewed cinnamon from-

_Knock knock knock knock!_

Levi jumped, spilling hot tea down his shirt. “Shit! What the-?” The incessant knocking continued, and Levi spun to see a young woman at the door. She noticed him noticing her, and waved with an eager smile. Levi frowned. He tapped his watch and settled back in his seat.

He cursed under his breath, and dabbed at his shirt with a napkin.

_Knock knock knock!_

“Oh my god...” Levi grumbled. He turned to see her with her fist against the door, eyes on him. Less eager, more impatient.

Levi stood, taking the keys from his pocket and opening the door just a creak. “What do you want?”

The woman blinked, “Coffee.”

“I don’t open till eight-thirty,” Levi tried to shut the door on her, but it caught on her foot.

“But it’s eight-thirty now,” she frowned.

Levi checked his watch. On the dot.

He glowered at her, “Well it wasn’t when you knocked.”

She stood back, brushing dark hair behind her ears, “...Are you gonna let me in?”

Levi narrowed his eyes, taking time to decide. He pulled the door open for her with a barely restrained sigh.

She followed him in, waiting at the counter and tapping her toes against the floor as she watched him collect his lukewarm tea, and take his sweet time returning it to a sink in the back. “I’ll just take a black coffee to go, please,” she called.

He didn’t answer, just slowly made his way back to the front of the shop, picking up an apron and untangling the straps. Her foot tapping grew louder. “You in a rush?” Levi asked casually.

“A bit, yeah.”

“Huh.”

He made no effort to hurry up.

He wasn’t looking, but she narrowed her eyes at him, “You’ve got something on your shirt.”

Levi glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and tied the apron tight around his back. “What can I get you then?”

“What- a black coffee. I just said that.”

“And are you sitting in, or taking away?” Levi drawled.

“To go,” she said through gritted teeth.

He picked up a cup and a lid, collecting a pen from the pocket of his apron, “And what’s the name for that order?”

“What?” the woman gestured around her, “there’s no one else here, you don’t need my name.”

“Well, you never know,” Levi’s eyebrows rose, “you know how service can be... Could get a rush any minute now...”

 _If I didn’t need my coffee_ , she thought...

“Mikasa,” she spat.

“And how on Earth do you spell that?” Levi chuckled.

“Doesn’t matter, please can I just get my coffee? I’m going to be late.”

“Okay, okay,” he held his hands up in surrender, turning and scribbling on the lid. “I’ll get right on that for you.”

“Just a half-shot, please,” she added.

“A what?” he turned.

Mikasa inhaled sharply through her nose, “I only want half a shot of coffee.”

“Well it doesn’t exist,” Levi frowned, “You get one shot or two.”

“Fine, just one then!” she cried, then muttered, “I don’t like it too strong.”

“Shouldn’t have ordered it black then,” Levi muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Mikasa asked.

“Nothing.”

She clenched her teeth together. “Extra hot please,” she said with a fake smile.

Levi physically tensed with frustration, “Water can only go so hot! I have no control over the natural boiling point of water,” he glared at her. “Besides, you’d burn yourself. And the coffee.”

Mikasa sighed and checked the time on her phone. She should have just gone to a Starbucks.

The chrome back of the coffee machine was faced towards her. It reflected the pristine and tranquil like coffee shop, spaciously filled with comfy armchairs and low wooden tables. Outside, green ferns and seasonal flowers lined the windows. It had a very calming effect, when she wasn’t arguing with the staff.

She glanced back up to the barista. He didn’t wear a name tag, and he seemed to be the only person working. His apron said ‘Levi’s’.

“This your place?” she asked.

“Hm?” Levi looked up from the coffee machine. “Yeah, it’s mine.”

She nodded.

“Why?” he asked, “Gonna leave me a bad review?”

“...No.” She was starting to feel a little guilty at her impatience. “Do you find it tough? Competing with big coffee chains?”

He lifted the cup down from the machine, and firmly secured the lid. “Sometimes. But I do my own blends here. Can’t get them anywhere else.”

“You must really like coffee then,” she took the cup from him, and lifted some coins from her pocket. “How much?”

“Two-fifty,” he held his hand out over the counter, “and no, I hate coffee.”

“You what?” Mikasa fumbled and dropped a coin as she tried to hand them over. “Oh, sorry. Then, how do you know what tastes good?”

Levi rung her money through the till. It was old-fashioned, and made a satisfying _ching._ “Sight and smell mostly. But it’s all just experience.”

“Huh. But you like tea though?”

“Hm?”

“Isn’t that what you were drinking earlier?”

He blinked, then turned back to the till, “Yeah. Yeah, no I love tea.”

Mikasa watched him sort the coins into the register. “I’m sorry. For interrupting you, and being rude.”

“...Accepted.”

She waited for his response.

Any minute now.

Levi raised an eyebrow, breaking the awkward silence, “Do you need a receipt?”

Mikasa frowned, “No.”

“Then why are you still here, I thought you were late.”

“I’m waiting for an apology!”

He looked genuinely confused, and genuinely annoyed, “For what?”

“For your being- oh nevermind,” she picked up her coffee and put her change in her pocket with a huff.

She heard him sigh as she stormed towards the door. “Wait,” he called. She turned, obliging. He stood with his arms rested on the register. “I’m sorry for being rude too, okay? Honest.”

Mikasa thought about it. She considered telling him to stuff it, but changed her mind, “Accepted. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.... Enjoy your day.”

Mikasa nodded, smiling despite herself, and left the shop out into the street. She walked briskly, weaving through other pedestrians on her way to the station. The train approached the platform as soon as she came into view, and she dashed towards it, narrowly snatching her coat out of the closing doors.

She caught her breath, and lifted her coffee to her lips. The lid read ‘Maria’. She rolled her eyes. She took a sip and almost spat it back out. This wasn’t her coffee – there was milk in it. She lifted the lid to see a glossy, foamy top. For God’s sake...

She gave it a sniff. The strong smell of coffee went straight to her throat. Maybe she expected too much of that Levi.

But still, she’d never seen warm milk so shiny before. It looked more like cream. She gave it a tentative sip, and was greeted by a peculiar sensation; by definition, she shouldn’t like it. It was nothing like what she ordered. It wasn’t black, for a start, but the milk was so smooth to the taste and texture. It was warm - hot, but not nearly as hot as she liked it – yet it was a temperature ready to drink rather than sip. The coffee itself wasn’t as strong as it smelled, yet the flavour was robust and more pronounced. And there was something else, a sweetness to it that mellowed the strength of the coffee. Was it syrup? Sugar?

Despite herself, she drank it, and she reluctantly enjoyed every mouthful. The asshole had gotten her order entirely wrong, and took it upon himself to guess what she really wanted. The arrogance! But she held on to her empty cup, and figured she’d maybe have to go back another day... to find out what exactly he’d made.

The next morning, Levi sat at a table by the window, sipping a delicate cup of tea. It was a beautiful sunny morning, and passers-by wandered to and fro outside the shop. His tea was the perfect temperature, and it had just the right amount of spice.

He checked his watch: five more minutes till opening time. He sat back in his chair and watched the people in the street.

Three more minutes passed, and he’d finished his tea. He took his empty cup to the sink in the back of the shop, and made his way back to the counter.

9am. No sign of her.

He tried to wonder why he had hoped she’d come. Or why he even thought she would. He was rude and impatient, and annoyingly, he’d felt a bit guilty about it all night. But no matter. If she could get over it, then so should he.

But then, he heard a familiar rattle at the door:

_Knock knock knock knock!_

After a pause, he turned, and smiled. “It’s open!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!


End file.
